Regocijo de sonrisas venideras
by PasteldeMora
Summary: "Eres una refulgencia sobre mi ser, aclarando mis obstáculos de vigor, eres mi ángel sin alas qué congratula el pasadizo atezado qué subsistió durante mi infancia, ¿Aceptarías, mi deseo egoísta de unir nuestras almas para siempre?" [TakaAka] [Takao x Akashi]


Corría encandilado del lugar, colina recóndita contigua de su hogar donde vivía con su mejor amigo. De esta escarpadura, una paisaje vacilante de colores se asomaba para quien lo mirase y este relucir tal arcoíris luego de una lluvia abundante. Amo terco, le decían. El esconder sentimientos, que gracias a la mente humana eran clasificados incorrectos. Como una canción danzante, donde las palabras de amor se sentían por cada cabello del cuerpo y plegaban sobre tu mente, haciendo incapaz de ser borradas.

Las miradas casuales, se unían y coincidían como si fueran destinadas desde los ante pasados donde el amor prohibido era condenada a la muerte vigorosa e incógnita de un amor fulgurante sincero. Los roces inauditos –según él-; donde simplemente sus pieles se encontraban mandando una corriente galvánica por sus cuerpos y nuevamente, provocaba que sus miradas coincidieran alborotando los colores bermellón sobre sus mejillas.

El amor mutuo, desconocido de su lugar, hostigando corazones alterados qué provocando un calvario en cada retumbo interno qué causaba lágrimas angustiosas aceptadas de falsas esperanzas.

 _"¿Me amaría?"_ –Indagaste, en un silencio profundo, donde por un segundo nadie habitaba en el lugar.

Momentos fortuitos, belleza de segundos donde la tristeza no tenía significado ni existencia y las risas contrarias eran una velada adictiva audiblemente. El sol irradiaba nuestros cuerpos que descansaban sosegados en el herbaje de nuestro patio, nuestros dedos se rozaban, como si fueran decretadas por órdenes propias con un deseo de unirse y nunca más separarse.

Al despertar, tú ya no te encontrabas sobre mi regazo, una decepción cubrió mi pecho, ideas nocivas plegaban mi mente y otra vez, las lágrimas amargas de tortura interna querían revelar mi penumbra. Una que otra, escapaba de mi aguante, me hundía en mi perniciosa oscuridad cuando, como el ángel que siempre fuiste, me abrazaste sin hesitar en contra. Calmaste mi agonía sin razón con unas simples palabras fortuitas a mi parecer. No interpelaste sobre el porqué del antagónico regocijo que siempre luzco. En silencio, ahogaste mis sollozos dolorosos, y a pesar de que no cometías ningún ruido, sabía que también habías llorado conmigo.

"Stubborn Love", se escuchó. Nuestra canción favorita, la escuchábamos cuando nuestros padres se juntaban en casa, y nosotros escapábamos hacía las cumbres con una pequeña radio notablemente degastada. Era primoroso aquella época. Nuestra inocencia no sabía que nuestros corazones coincidían, donde se mezclaban en un sentimiento agriodulce buscando perdición angustiosa.

Un día, donde la las gotas de la lluvia retumbaban sobre nuestro techo ruidosamente, habían relámpagos, tu peor miedo. Me abrazaste buscando un refugio, pensaste que me burlaría sobre ello, pero no lo hice. Te abracé y consolase como mi corazón indicaba, sin miedo al rechazo contrario, rechazo que nunca llegó aun cuando los relámpagos y la tempestad de afuera ya había terminado.

Nuestras miradas coincidieron una vez más, mis manos no se desconcentraron y se unieron aprovechando el momento. Nuestro límite de amor rebalso, y mis labios se unieron a los tuyos, desesperados de tú amor. Coincidiendo en un vaso estancado de amor mutuo, un beso fogoso y lleno de sentimientos risueños, mi mente se nubló, se dejó llevar por la jocosa alegría, reímos y los besos siguieron, prohibidos, irrespetuosos y afables.

La palabra "nuestro" se hizo permanente en nuestra historia desde ese día. Nuestras sonrisas, nuestras risas, nuestras discusiones, nuestro todo. Éramos dos, no uno. Almas gemelas, tu un ángel candoroso de bondad, yo un águila guiando tu camino de alborozo.

Por un momento, creí que nuestro amor sería efímero. Y esto creo, casi una ruptura conjunta. **_El peor día de mi vida, fue cuando leí tus ojos flemáticos, y necesitaban un tiempo lejos de mí._**

Un mes, sin tu presencia fue mi perdición. Mis alas rotas, mi alma angustiosa, mis palabras arrepentidas en un vacío vacilante que hacia perder mi razón y buscaba un adicción en que apoyarse.

 _Pero nuestro amor_ _ **, era desmedido a lo común**_ _._

Me salvaste de un camino a una perdición segura, donde mi subsistencia solo sería un recuerdo de marco fotográfico. Y al notar tus lágrimas arrepentidas, sanaste mis alas, y comprendí, que nuestro amor, nunca acabó, y nunca lo haría.

En días centelleantes, nuestras almas se unían en sola un pieza a través de nuestros cuerpos. Aprendimos una lección sobre la tortura mutua que nos causamos al separarnos, y con eso en cuenta, los días fueron más luminosos, a pesar las lloviznas en el alrededor, las sonrisas fulguras de nuestros rostros eran más destellantes que el sol mismo.

El amor tiene obstáculos, algunos más fuertes que otros, miedos inconclusos que volvían a ser completados, pero cuando este sentimiento es puro, nada lo derrota.

Y **un día** –como siempre solía decir- decidí detenidamente, sobre unir mi vida con él para siempre, prometiendo, como siempre, vencer el obstáculo que se interponía a su amor.

 ** _"¿Te casarías conmigo, Seijuuro?"_** –Sonrió boyante.

Un _"Sí"_ oí, y mi corazón, nuevamente se llenó de un amor a punto de culminar.


End file.
